User talk:Talmire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Corpse Party Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yuuya Kizami page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Yep, maybe you're right, but when i added the page of Yuki, i decided to add the other ghosts. It had passed a bit since i played and i didn't remember very well, so i went to see on a website (i forget which) who said that she died in that way... if i have done a mistake i'm sorry... When i wrote "chapter three" i meant that in the game it represents the third chapter. The image only shows the first four chapters, but, as you said, they are six in total. I got the information by reading the manga. Sorry for the mistake of "musume". I read the chapter 17 and i tought it was over. By the way, it was released an other chapter. It's an extra (in fact the number is 10,5). Of course! It's a honor. For what concerns blood drive it was revealed just the first chapter (or at least to purports to be). After the accident and the death of Hinoe, Ayumi ask to Naomi to go home. When they come, they discover that Hinoe was waiting them. When she saw their surprised face she ask what's happened. After the explanation (i don't remember what they said) Hinoe say: "So, Mayu was a victim of Tenjin elementary school, right?" and Ayumi nods and sits on the couch. the spin-off Corpse Party U2 isn't a horror game. It's set during Sachiko's Birthday. On this day her the power decreases and all the victims resurrect to celebrate her birthday with (probably) a serie of mini-game. P.s. Can you speak italian too (It was perfect!)? Ti saluto, Ganzo. P.p.s. Sorry for the delay... This explain a lot... (i didn't know the signature). Well...sorry... (DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE! IT'S A SPOILER!!)Andreitaliano94 19:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. sorry if I'm looking like a nuisance, but I like this game very much and you two seems to know a lot, so thanks for always answering me Terya 21:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Terya The hidden power of Google Translate XD Terya 21:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Terya well, it was a bit messy, but at least, the meaning was understandable I know some, and I use the translator if I have problems while spelling words I don't remember or which I don't know. However I have the feeling sometimes I do mistakes concerning the verbs, because I usually write in english without thinking to much about them Terya 22:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Terya hi there thought i would say thank you for the reply about how to add templates , being the first wikia i have joined i'm still trying to get my head around a few things the main 2 are templates and pictures more importantly where to find them but if need be i can always ask for help but likewise thank you again anyway i noticed that Yoshikaze doesn't have a page so thats something to crack on with until next time see ya around Chaosraven 05:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) hm regarding the yoshikaze page i can create it but only question is should i use the character template because aside from the history of the character revealed in game we don't exactly have all the additional information that the other characters have? .i mean when i create the page i will spilt it between when he was alive and when he become sachiko's undead servant, also i will add a spoiler warning because some of his back story i.e the murders is actual in game story so it makes sence.Chaosraven 15:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The various websites say that the manga is arrived to the third volume but not all. Some of them speak only of "chapter", so i'm not sure and i deleted it, i'll do some deepening to make sure of this.Andreitaliano94 15:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ok just image and text alright i'll do my best Chaosraven 15:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Talmire, I saw you left a message on Andreitaliano's talk page. Actually I'm the one who wrote that the volumes of musume are 3. I have found images of the cover on google and also scans of the pages (the owner's of those sites themself put them under the name "Volume 3 Ch.X"), that's why I change the number from 2 to 3. And it should also be the last one. Terya 18:44, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Terya oh sorry then, my fault to understand which manga you were talking about.Terya 18:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Terya hm i guess Yoshikaze could be classed as a ghost considering the whole hes dead thing but i don't think ghost is the right word maybe ghoul or lich perhaps but by all means yeah i think he can be added to the ghost category.Chaosraven 20:09, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm the one who made that spoiler template, but I put it in the cursed doll page first. probably the wiki, or most likely someone else, put it also on the "Yui Shishido" page Terya 17:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Terya I edited other wiki's spoiler template to see how they were made. Actually I wanted to add also an image, but I didn't have enough time to find out how to do that. At least I managed to change the colors, so we don't have to use the '''*SPOILER WARNING* '''again Terya 18:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Terya "I'm gonna butter up my pooper" - Seiko XD Anyway I was thinking about this one however if we don't find out how to put it in the template, it will be kind of useless and now I don't have time to search somethink about it. Anyway, as you said, at least is different. XD just kidding about the quote XD Terya 19:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't say i do unfortunately as i didn't know what remotejoy was until a quick google search ago but it seems like tutorials are available for it best thing i would suggest is searching for a tutorial vid on youtube or a similar site. Apologises i couldn't be of much help. Chaosraven 03:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for revising the part I wrote about yuka's story. damn, I noticed some mistakes you corrected that I could have easily avoided, (like the stairs one) I will try to be more careful next time Terya 09:55, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i'll remove it. But then... should we also make a page on the original Corpse Party?Andreitaliano94 12:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep :) and it was also easier than I thought. Now I have to search for different images for the spoiler template for the pc 98 version and the BoS one Terya 10:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) XD Thanks Terya 16:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for holding the community discussion before making your request. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) D: You have Steam? MUST ADD YOU!!! 07:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Damn Internet, who logs me out for no reason >:( anyway I repeat MUST ADD YOU ON STEAM Terya 07:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Talmire, can you delete the photo called "Ayumi's Darkening"? I made it because Andreitaliano asked me to do it, but the one I'm asking you to delete has a white line on the right, which I removed in the one called "Ayumi's Darkening(2)". Terya 17:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question Talmire. Most of my stories does equal to fan fiction. As for the story set itself i am planning on the stories to interlink with one another, an example being characters or plot from the first short being mentioned in the second or final story, also for the ghosts a myth/legend will explain their backstory in the form of a rhyming poem all in all being my first attempt at trying to write a horror story i hoping it will turn out well, that is when i overcome my current writers block that is. Chaosraven 17:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) First of all sorry about the delay of response i went off to do other things. Also The Filler Content you mention is also a weakness of mine for me though its more the connection between the main sections of story, the most recent example for me is part between the character in my first story leaving college with the ghostly item and then entering the heavenly host dimension of his own home i.e run down, damaged ,abandoned etc. Secondly, the idea and concept of your story idea seems like a very believable scenario and i expect the game player in your story may have to defend himself againist the others at some point due to the mistrust. Overall very good idea hope it goes well. Thirdly, while i do have some of my first story written i am hesitent to put it in a blog for now. Please understand that most of my stories are for personnal use and i am kinda afraid of posting it in case i'm hit with a copyright lawsuit or something, i know its sounds silly but for now i'll wait until i can get the first story done but it might be a while. Finally ... um... i'm not sure if it can be done on the wikia but for some reason the thought of a corpse party RP among the wikia members seems to be in my mind don't ask me why but something about picking your place in the group and seeing your choices not only affect you but others as well seems interesting. For now though i'll continue to slowly make my way towards that devoted badge.Chaosraven 00:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the image you just posted.... I see what you did there XD Terya 20:15, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Really? That is a good news, let's hope for the best, because I can't wait for it Terya 20:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) lol you are right, without the picture is not the same thing (http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/i-see-what-you-did-there.png) if you don't know the meaning of this ragecomic then act as if I said nothing whoa, watch out for spoilers, anyway fortunatly I already saw that picture on google. what are they planning to do with it? pedo scenes in corpse party? Terya 18:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, master Talmire, i could add more for what concerns the page of Hinoe, but she hasn't done anything special in Book of Shadows. If i have to insert more details i could talk about Blood Drive which is the sequel of Book of Shadows, but, in this way, I make a really big spoiler. I also doubt that someone would correct what i write...Andreitaliano94 17:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hinoe appears in Book of Shadows, but she is not important for the story. Blood Drive is the Extra Chapter of Book of Shadows ( it's like the first chapter of a sequel and anticipates the next Corpse Party) where Hinoe plays a significant role.Andreitaliano94 17:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Blood Drive is the name of the extra chapter of Book of Shadows and is also the name of the sequel. Blood Drive, how i said, is the first chapter of the next Corpse Party. That's why the sequel and the extra chapter have got the same name ( in truth "Blood Drive" is a provisional name. It wasn't confirmed yet). Andreitaliano94 17:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming admin! I don't check this enough and was starting to get worried the wiki. from I have seen you doing good here! Akay4 20:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Kizami's Harem That picture you have on your profile, the kizami one, is all a lie >:V I deny its existence. Dragonlord45 22:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Well for starters... obviously the one who had the harem already is Satoshi. Second of all Kizami should only have a harem with the ghost or something twisted and crazy. Yes techniqually there is 1 ghost in that but still D:<. Kizami should only have harem if its with people that are just as twisted as him. Dragonlord45 22:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Apologises for my comments taking a while to load also i was responding to a few comments on the 2u page still though my final though on that game is that the chance of it leaving japan is below 1% Chaosraven 02:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Talmire um just a quick question i would like to ask ... Would it be ok to use your youtube vids of corpse party to get images of Ayumi for her page's story section? i thought i best ask first as there are your videos after all. Ayumi only needs two images as far as i know the one with the crazy grin and the other one being the panty shot picture. Chaosraven 00:42, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah i see thank you for the tip about best quality images, actually you bring up a good point about image stacking but the thing is those are the only two CG's of Ayumi in blood covered. Hm ok i'll ask you this... out of the two pictures (the wild grin one and the panty shot one) which one do you think would look better on the page? As for the other picture maybe i could add a shot of when Yoshiki dives into the pool to rescue her after she becomes possessed perhaps as it kinda relates to Ayumi. Finally sorry about the delay in response i was side tracked looking up UK anime release dates on some anime i recently brought and playing the new penny arcade game. Chaosraven 19:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ok will do. I think overall there are a general lack of character CG's in blood covered i'm not sure if book of shadows improves the number but then again its a case of waiting for a release to find out. Still i think book of shadows save image function will be fun to use, especially on a bad end image. I will crack on and add the images after i have finished typing up Ayumi's story then after the images have been added it will be the long and precise task of spell checking and proof reading to make sure it makes sense. Chaosraven 21:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately i don't know where to begin with fixing the image to display correctly, but i have noticed it seems to happen sometimes, other times the image is of Ayumi. Also i notice that this isn't the only page that has this problem. Sayaka ooue's page does it as well as in sometimes its a picture of Sayaka and other times its the picture used in the book of shadows spoiler tag. I'm not sure how to go around fixing it but it might be a case of reuploading the main image of the character in order to make it stick but then again it may not work and could make things worse. Chaosraven 09:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hm... it seems to happen by page scrolling via the read more section of the pages and page jumping from there. i noticed it happen to another page as well. Try hoping around the wikia that way and see what happens when to go to and from Ayumi's page just to test it. It might just be my machine but i'm not sure thats why i brought it up in case others had the same issue. If it turns out to be my machine only then i apologise for causing any undue alarm. Chaosraven 11:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Talmire, could you kindly delete the photo which shows Naomi who's killing Seiko? I've found the same image without the text at the bottom. Andreitaliano94 17:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it's me again. This time could i ask you to delete the image that shows Naomi with the three child spirits (it's the photo of the first bad ending of the chapter 1)? I've found the same image, but the quality is better than the first. What are you planning to change the poll to? Akay4 (talk) 20:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ...What? I believe you might have the wrong person...I asked about the poll Akay4 (talk) 20:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Maybe "If Book of Shadows is released where you are, what is the max amount of money you'd pay for it?" or something.Akay4 (talk) 20:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I just came up with 2. "Thoughts on 2U" and "If you could rate the game what what would you guve it?" and then like 1-20.Akay4 (talk) 20:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Glad I could help!Akay4 (talk) 20:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) i appreciate the message, thank you. Chaosraven (talk) 00:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Er...sorry... it's me... again... i've found another image which shows Ayumi's death, but the quality is better... sorry again, i'm really boring... P.s. You assumed well. It's me who have found the photo with the better quality. Sorry, i didn't answer you immediately because the wiki didn't warn me that i had receive a message Andreitaliano94 (talk) 10:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Poll Let me guess...After 100 votes?Akay4 (talk) 15:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Talmire, sorry to bother you if you are busy but i seem to be having an issue with the wikia. Currently i am trying to reply to Venom00 recent comment on my most recent blog but for some reason whenever i hit reply or try to post a new comment it seems to bring up the loading editor message but then it just stays like that and doesn't load the next stage. Don't know what is causing that but it might be a problem on my side but i thought i would bring it up in case it wasn't. Chaosraven (talk) 18:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Turns out it seemed to of fixed itself shortly after i posted my previous comment on your page. Apologises for the undue alarm. Chaosraven (talk) 18:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, When it wasn't loading i kept refreshing the page which didn't help so then i moved to closing the tab, didn't work so i then went to closing the browser which again didn't work. Kinda reminds me of trying to load up windows live messenger while my compy finishes booting up because that can be extremely fickle some days and not load. Chaosraven (talk) 01:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hm, a suggestion for the Sachiko ever after page could be mentioning something about Naho putting up the wrong version intentionally on her blog and/or mentioning that on the corpse party website the wrong instructions can be found there along with a printable charm paper. As for the Wikia, i can understand that feeling. Most of the time i check the site it seems devoid of life unless i posted a comment on a page or made a blog in which case one user generally replies and a conversation starts from there. To be honest with you Talmire i think that were close to hitting a dead patch, what i mean by that is that nearly all known info about corpse party has been covered here, the only things we are mostly missing is story sections for both book of shadows and 2U. When and if book of shadows gets localised i expect the wikia to be heaving with users editing the character pages with the book of shadows stories it's just until that time its a case of hanging in there. Also if you want to talk outside the wikia i've added you on steam , my name there is Diamond Falcon, for the most part i'm not doing much anyway so feel free to drop me a line if you ever want to chat outside the wikia. Chaosraven (talk) 03:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) hm not to sure about that citiation needed bit if need be you can remove it. Yeah true about book of shadows again i'm trying not to succumb to hype as it will ruin my experience of it. A reason they might not bring it over to the west would be risk of poor sales as it has shifted from the first game somewhat. Hopefully if anything we might hear some news about book of shadows once the last story has been released in the US however thats not until august 14th i believe. As for the "inactive on the wikia" thing, i think people expect you to been on 24/7 in case they have any issues with the site or other users but thats primarily because you are the Admin , the overlord of the site. But then again you can't spent every waking minute of your time here or you would be bored out of your mind. I just hope the site doesn't die due to lack of new content but i think thats me being silly. Chaosraven (talk) 17:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) On the BoS front it might be a hidden project so it could be announced and come out of nowhere, still we will see in due time. I generally check the wikia four - six times a day or whenever i get a responce, sometimes i am too lazy to reply right away while other times i do ,just the way i do things really. Chaosraven (talk) 01:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yep i have been getting the link system problem for some time now, personally i thought it was some kind of system update but turns out its not the case, i mean i don't know if other users have had that problem but it's possible. Recently i kind of feel like the night Security guard for the wikia during these times of silence, while everyone is doing other things to bind their time waiting for BoS, i'm keeping an eye on the wikia making sure edits are still being made and in general keeping the site alive like the flickering flame in an ominous wind. Thats only my take of course i can be completely wrong here. Chaosraven (talk) 15:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) i will admit it's a bit of an annoying issue especially if you forget the page your trying to link it to , i guess in the mean time i can open the page i'm trying to link to in a new tab. Yeah it is a bit of a dull security job but someone's gotta do it , wouldn't be to bad if i could play a card game with Yuki, Tokiko and Ryou, Unfortunately i think it would be difficult to get them to agree to play the card game and not murder me in the process. For the most part i am returning to how i was when i first joined the wikia , only really making one edit a day because of the days on the wikia badges, still i mean i still gotta finish up Naomi's story and i'm suprised no one has come along and stole my thunder there just yet. Links to the Sachiko ever after page need to be added to any character pages that mention the charm. There's gotta be a way to get the community together maybe an interesting blog post or something. i can think of many topics to draw people in. Oh i also had an idea for the next poll, bit early i know but hear me out ,.... i was thinking best opening song, sure there are only 3 choices but only an idea of course. Chaosraven (talk) 18:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I believe that in the community thing on the main page you should also add that the wiki contains images of violence blood and gore, as well as containing language. Just something I thought of.Akay4 (talk) 23:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well sometimes when I get bored I will jump from video game wiki to video game wiki read about the about the game and see if it interests me. And some people might not want to se blood and gore. Akay4 (talk) 02:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I think very few and breakable items to defend myself with, jump scares, and me rocking back and forth in the fetal position mumbling to myself in a corner...Akay4 (talk) 10:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprised you said nothing about my previous message...Akay4 (talk) 00:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) What I think when I think about video games...pyramid head...prramid head...Akay4 (talk) 01:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) When I said we sould add the thing about gore you said that's the first thing that comes to mind when you think about horror games. And that is what I think. At one (at least) point I have to set the controller down, put something happy on tv, turn on all lights, and do what I said. Sometimes my dog will do something funny that will get me to calm down. Strangely Resident Evil doesn't scare me more than any other game. AKA I'll be scared when I'm about too die...what were we talking about? I think it had something to do with food...Akay4 (talk) 01:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Even if it is one of those games where it is different each playthrough I am fine on another playthrough.Multiplayer, videos, or being near someone will meke me OK.02:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Akay4 (talk) 02:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Did you see what I said about the pic on my profile?Akay4 (talk) 02:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yoshiki...Kill it with fir apparantly failed.Akay4 (talk) 02:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) OK!Akay4 (talk) 02:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) By links do you mean when you add a hyperlink to another page on the wikia?, if so i just added a link to the principal's key in naomi's page but when i deleted some of the text in the target page field no auto select/correct showed up so i assume it might only be fixed for you for the time being. Chaosraven (talk) 21:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) likewise i'll double check which tab function it is i need to use as the wikia offers 2 options for tabs, one which creates new pages and one that doesn't. It will not be until later tonight when i have the chance to test the feature though due to prior engagements... i hope i can survive the day. Chaosraven (talk) 06:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Playthroughs You have that you are going to do a playthrough of Ib,which is not a Corpse Party game.Doesn't that mean you should say all your games?Including Republic Commando? Akay4 (talk) 01:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Akay4 (talk) 01:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Akay4 (talk) 01:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) It is important! On account of your last 2 "bust size fixing edits"it is important.The massive sizes lures in the perverts,then the game itself gets us new members!On another note,where did you go after I left the chat? Akay4 (talk) 02:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi! My partner just made some terrible decisions in Chapter 5 and that's how we figured out how to get that ending! This is a fantastic resource.Lonesiekarp (talk) 02:30, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Time to Play? Hey Rabyus here. Are you going to do something for that Time to play event? If you have no idea what I'm talking about here's a link: community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ANblonkenfeld%2FTime_To_Play_Across_Wikia Rabyus (talk) 07:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) In your reply to this message on Rabyus's talk page (Why do I read other people's talk pages?Because I have little to no life...) it seemed as if you insulted the wiki.How dare you! Akay4 (talk) 21:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) How dare you kind sir! When I die, I shall give you a boot to the head! Akay4 (talk) 17:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Talmire. I was just wondering if you're just excited for later this winter. For CP:BoS to be released here in NA. I was wondering if you're going to do a lets play on it. And if you're going to get it when it first comes out and start recording then. Yo Talmire. I wanted to ask if it is still too early to create a page about BoS endings.Andreitaliano94 (talk) 13:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey i ust wanted to say hi! (doing this for a archivement)? SatoshiXD (talk) 10:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Hey Talmire, just stopping by to say hello and remind you of how great I think you are. No, seriously. I can't seem to thank you enough for all of your hard work, along with a couple other users. I visit this wiki regularly, and I don't want to imagine what it would've looked like if you hadn't fixed it up! Fariyo (talk) 01:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Nii~chan, Who is Makina Shinozaki? Hey. I finished that Yume Nikki thumbnail you asked for. How should I send it to you? (AnchyBelanchy (talk) 13:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC)) Here it is http://anchybelanchy.deviantart.com/art/Madotsuki-345289118 If the size is a problem you can simply crop it. AnchyBelanchy (talk) 19:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) This may make no sense, or complete sense, but I dont care. I have a feeling that ALL the wrong ends exist in different closed spaces. Now how is that possible? If your walking around, you find a note that saids "I was walking around with Satoshi, He was extremely thirsty and drank some of the water with hair in it. He started having pains in his chest and died." I don't remember where this is from or if It has a name even, but my guess is its from that chick you find in one of the wrong endings in chapter 4. Another thing backing it is wrong ending "4?" for chapter 5, where the nightmare repeats itself, also explaining how cautious satoshi is. I could go more in depth with what I'm saying if you'd like. Last point is "How could chapter 5's endings exist then?" It didn't say that ALL the closed spaces broke, possibly only certain ones merged together. Sam 21:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Haha, no problem~ It was fun. AnchyBelanchy (talk) 09:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC)